


I am burning for you

by Stale



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Body Modification, Branding, Conduit Seattle, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delsin is a good artist, Delsin is sadistic, Dubious Morality, Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Fainting, Fucking an unconscious person, Incest, M/M, Marriage tattoos, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsession, Poor Reggie, Post-Evil Karma Ending (inFAMOUS), Reggie is as sick as Delsin, Reggie survives, Sibling Incest, They love each other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stale/pseuds/Stale
Summary: Delsin triumphed over Augustine and claims his prize. Reggie just rolls with it.





	I am burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> I need more evil Karma Delsin being obsessed and insane.  
Also if you are only interested in sex, skip the flashback.

Delsin watched the busy city beneath him. It has been one week since he had liberated all the conduits in Curdon Cay. Some were more violent and traumatized than others, but he made sure to shake each and everyone's hands. Many were suspicious of him, not believing to be saved and let go after one handshake. Their eyes were haunted, expecting this to be a trap or another cruel experiment. However, Delsin had no use for them after absorbing their powers. They could go around and murder or get ice cream for all he cared. 

Some conduits followed him, Fetch and Eugene to Seattle. The DUP was gone and the government was forced to leave them alone, since they had no means of stopping them. Ignoring Seattle was their best solution. Following the execution of Augustine, nearly every nonconduit with enough money fled the city. Delsin did not mind as long as they did not interfere with his fun. Speaking of fun, he turned around and smiled lovingly at the sight of his chained brother. Reggie glared at him, his mouth gagged and his limbs bound to the bed. A small blush grazed his face and he squirmed. Being restrained for an hour irritated him. He recapped the moments that led to this situation. 

_Flashback start_

After slipping from Delsin's grasp at the first showdown with Augustine, Reggie thought he was done for. He had been sealed inside concrete and was dropped into the ocean. He was lucky his bones had not been infected by the power, but it was still a death sentence. When no water entered his trap he figured he would just suffocate. Panic welled up inside him, but was quickly replaced by a sense of dread. He would die and leave Delsin behind. That made him more upset than the aspect of dying. Losing someone dear was horrible and he could not forgive himself for causing his younger brother such pain. Their parents had been enough.

However, when his supposed casket hit the ground, he felt something pulling him up. He blinked and wondered if he was already deceased after hearing deep rumbling voices. They belonged to Eugene's devils, which had lifted his cage out of the water. A female voice shouted out a brief warning before the cement exploded. Reggie fell to the ground, but had been fine. It had been a miracle that he survived. Delsin quickly ran to him and checked him for injuries, something in his eyes changing drastically, while he hugged him. After this, Delsin's protective streak went out of control. He stuck to him like superglue and refused to leave him out of his sight.

Reggie watched in horror how ruthless his younger brother became when it regarded him. Anyone who dared to insult him or even glare at him, got killed by the current power Delsin held. Reggie closed his eyes. He had been too weak to stop it. He could not deter Delsin from killing, no matter how much he shouted or stood in front of the victims. One evening sat heavy in his chest. They argued about him killing a whole van of DUP soldiers with a comet drop, causing more death and destruction than normally.

"Are you mad? You just killed nine civilians with your unnecessary brutal attack! And don't you dare to tell me that they are mere collateral damage!" Reggie hissed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"So what? They would kill me if they could!" Delsin snarled back, while smoke rose from his fingertips. 

"Yes, but they can't. You can and you do! There is a difference between doing something because you must or because you feel like it." Reggie said with a strained voice. He felt frustrated and helpless. Delsin only frowned, cinder curling around his arms. He flashed over to Reggie in a heartbeat and stared right into his eyes. 

"Who cares? It's not like you can stop me." he taunted mockingly. He knew he was stronger than his older brother, but Reggie did not back off. He would never be afraid of him, less be intimidated by sone flashy superpowers.

"You are right. I am not a conduit. I am a simple human, but I can always leave." Reggie replied coldly, quickly regretting his words as Delsin flinched violently. Genuine fear and hurt flashed across his face, before he crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. He refused to show weakness. 

"Fine, then go." Delsin gritted out while ember crawled over his body. 

"Yes, I think I will." Reggie spat and turned around. He was furious. However, his anger quickly subsided when his heart began to ache. He loved him, no matter what. Reggie sighed loudly and faced his younger brother, who immediately looked hopeful. 

"Just no more reckless killing and it's fine." Reggie reluctantly said as he observed his brother.

"i will make no promises." Delsin replied, but looked like he would listen to him. Reggie relaxed and closed his eyes. He had noticed Delsin slowly spiraling further into insanity after the second encounter with Augustine. Since they were kids, Reggie had always protected his little brother from others. Although, he would never forget one indecent which occurred when he just started highschool. Delsin was still in middle school, when he received a call. Worried that Delsin had been bullied again, he rushed to the school, since the rest of the Akomish were working. He was surprised by the teacher and principal standing in front of the school with a sulking Delsin next to them. He ignored everyone and went straight to his younger brother, who had a split lip and a cut on his eyebrow.

"Del! Are you ok? What happened? You are hurt!" Reggie said and inspected him carefully, worry shining in his eyes.

"'s fine." Delsin answered, but did not flinch away from his older brothers touch. Suddenly the principal coughed and returned Reggie's attention back to him.

"Actually, the hurt ones are in the school infirmary. Your younger brother has beaten three upperclassmen bloody. One is even in a life threatening condition, after receiving several concussions from a stone." the principal stated coldly. Reggie froze and looked his brother in the eyes. They were guiltless and a glint of insanity had been implanted. Since then Reggie knew his brother was not normal. He was truly worried and upset when he learned that Delsin was a conduit. The devastating powers were not helping his power trip. However, he remained hopeful, which was only him clinging to an illusion.

Delsin killed many people, guilty but also innocent. How could he call himself an older brother when he let that happen? But Delsin was the only family he had left, so he simply looked the other way. After their argument, his killing sprees decreased and Reggie was more or less relieved. Albeit he remembered where everything went to hell. Before Delsin faced Augustine the last time, he had to chain Reggie to a satellite dish to prevent him from following.

"Goddammit Delsin, what do you think you're doing? Take me with you! Shit, I can't lose you! Your are my everything!" Reggie screamed. He was upset and afraid of letting his younger brother fight against the DUP leader.

"Whatever happens Reggie, I love you more than everything and I promise I will return after I killed the wench." Delsin answered and kissed him on the lips. Reggie froze, unable to speak or think straight. Delsin left him alone with his thoughts. He loved Delsin, but this was just wrong. So why had it felt right? Why was he not disgusted? After Delsin had killed Augustine, he returned to the rooftop and hugged his confused older brother. 

"I did it Reggie!" Delsin announced happily and kissed him again. Reggie returned the kiss, relieved that his younger brother was alive and back. He should have pushed him away, like a proper older brother would have done. However, he was not. He gave into his urge and tried to reason with himself. He had promised himself and their dead parents that he would take care of Delsin, no matter what. Delsin had been overjoyed with his response and promptly told him about his plans for Seattle, which included him.

_Flashbacks end_

And now he was here. In an expensive penthouse, chained to the bed for his younger brothers entertainment. He should be loathing this, after all this was unnatural, sick. However, he could not. He had the chance to turn Delsin down and even to kill him, since he let his guard down whenever they were together. But he had taken none of them, instead he kept feeding into his brothers sick obsession and obvious psychopathy by doing nothing or even responding.

"What are you thinking about Reg? Are you excited for my dick?" Delsin asked devilishly and grabbed his crotch. Reggie shook his head, angry at this vulgar statement. He bit into the gag and tried to pull at his restrains. 

"Aww, don't be impatient, I'll play with you." Delsin smiled and stalked to him. He loosened his collar, lust pooling in his eyes. Reggie was ashamed of how sexy he found his younger brother and averted his gaze. Delsin was topping him and tilted his head back, forcing him to look into his eyes. With a snap the gag fell off and Delsin kissed him deeply. Reggie moaned due to Delsin slowly stroking his erection.

"You are smoking hot. I want to eat you up right now." Delsin murmured and freed his own erection. Reggie simply snorted.

"You have to work on the sex talk. Also I still don't understand why you chained me, it's not like I'll run away." he commented dryly and Delsin gave him a pout.

"It's more fun this way, also your body seems to like it." Delsin replied and rubbed his cock against his brothers. Reggie groaned. It felt really good. His toes curled and he moaned as Delsin began to finger him, steadily preparing his hole. They kissed passionately, Reggie whimpering as he was stretched. 

"Ready for the real thing?" Delsin asked while gently nibbling at Reggie's neck, who rolled his eyes.

"Yea-ahh! Delsin!" his sarcastic remark was shut down before he could even finish it. Delsin had just shoved his penis in, immediately thrusting quickly. Reggie winced, Delsin was rough and he was not tearing only because he had been prepared.

"Shh-it!" Reggie cursed and pleasure shot through his spine as Delsin hit his g-spot. He thrashed slightly against the restrains.

"Found it." Delsin smirked and slowed his pace, concentrating on hitting the prostate hard and steadily.

"Ahh, Del!" Reggie panted, the pain finally being replaced with pleasure. Delsin just grabbed his brothers hips and thrust deeper. Reggie was meeting his thrusts with his hips. Suddenly he could not hold it back any longer and he came.

"Delsin!" he moaned and Delsin possessively kissed him. He did not stop pounding him.

"You are mine. I will protect and take care of you." Delsin promised and his hands started to heat up, surprising Reggie.

"What-! Ahhhhhh!!" Reggie screamed in pain as Delsin burned his hands into his flesh. Delsin moaned at the sudden tightness around his penis, but continued to brand and fuck his older brother simultaneously. Reggie had tears in his eyes, but could not speak, the pain sealing his tongue. Delsin let go of his hips and moved to his thighs, where he burned him again, seemingly drawing a motive.

"Shh.. Everything is going to be ok." Delsin mumbled soothingly, watching his brother gape for air. Reggie just stared at him, tears streaming down his face. It hurt! After Delsin was finished with his thighs, he moved to Reggie's abdomen, avoiding the now limp penis. He did not want to burn that. Reggie fainted when he felt the hands burning his flesh of his ribs. Delsin came at the tightness and groaned. However, he continued thrusting and branded his brother's chest and arms with traditional marriage marks. He was careful not to burn him badly, just enough to leave a permanent imprint. Delsin admired his work shortly before branding Reggie's face. He cupped his right side before burning. 

Reggie did not wake up, so Delsin pulled out and removed the shackles. He turned him onto the stomach and continued his work on the back, shoulders and ass. After he was finished he absorbed the healing balm, gaining healing powers which he quickly applied to the burns, removing the restrains to move the body. He got a good looked at his brothers body while doing so and could not resist to positioned his erection at Reggie's entrance again. He pushed inside and sighed in relief. Reggie finally woke up, screeching in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire, although it had been soothed. Only now he noticed he was unchained and Delsin was fucking him again.

"Ouch! What the hell Del? It ouch, ouch, ouch! You are to rough! Hurts!" Reggie winced, but Delsin only flipped him on his back again. Reggie yelped when Delsin took his penis in his hand and began stroking it. The stimulation of the prostrate also helped to ease the pain.

"I branded you to show everyone that you belong to me. Lucky for you I am quite an artist" Delsin said smugly and traced the now healed marks lovingly. Reggie shivered. In moments like these he was reminded of how insane Delsin was.

"I-I'll take your word." he said and whimpered when Delsin gripped his hips gain. Delsin growled deeply and fucked him more.

"Delsin! St- god!" Reggie was interrupted by an amazing feeling. He came shortly after and was drenched in pleasure. Delsin followed, coming inside Reggie with a soft groan. He pulled out and fell next to his brother, exhausted yet satisfied.

"You are a dick." Reggie stated slightly annoyed, breathless from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"And by the gods, you branded me!" Reggie continued, frowning, before he got interrupted with a kiss.

"Shh, it's simply my gift to you. Also you look good with the marks, so stop complaining." Delsin said slightly amused. Reggie bristled, but quickly surrendered to this absurd situation. He looked into Delsin's eyes and dread settled in his stomach. Delsin was spiraling deeper into the madness and dragged him along. However, he gladly followed, only to be at his side. Just like he had promised. 


End file.
